This invention relates to the field of devices to hold plumb bobs and their cords neatly in place until ready for use.
A number of carriers and holders for plumb bobs are known to the prior art, including the one disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 73,403. The invention of the present application includes an improved feature, namely the addition of a clip section to enable a workman to conveniently clip the plumb bob holder to his belt for ready access.